The True Hero
by iNsAnItY 845
Summary: The world was forever haunted by the curse of Kuragari. His reincarnation would rise again and destroy them. When Arendelle High welcomes the girl born with these dark powers, she rejects her prophesized fate to become a true hero. Astrid Akumara must be the savior or the destroyer of the inhuman race. (Creator: me & Awesome Co writer : starfishy97) (femslash)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone this is my first frozen story that im working on with the amazing starfishy97 that is the creator of The Traveler In Arendelle & Protect her,Protect them,Protect us, you guys should check out her stories there really amazing. **

**This story contains Femslash/ girlxgirl **

**Review's are welcome **

Chapter One

Watching a comrade die was never an easy task. Being the one responsible for it was even harder. Yet, here Isaac Arendelle watched the man he once knew lie on the floor. His three remaining comrades stood behind him. He turned to the men. They all shared the same grim expression. Each of them was weak, bloody, and broken.

How did we end up here? How did we let this happen? Isaac thought to himself but he knew the ugly answer. If anyone was to blame, it was them.

"You all are fools! I'm the strongest of all of you! I will return and YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

Kuragari words forever haunted his mind. They didn't stop him for Kuragari had made his decision and left the team of the Legendary Heroes. They were the top inhumans, people born with powers, who saved people all over the world. Soon after, reports of inhuman deaths drifted around but they found no cause.

One day Kuragari returned to the Legendary Ten and he attacked. He absorbed the powers and lives of six comrades but spared four of them: Isaac Arendelle, Christopher Bjorgman, Hiromi Akumura, and Israel Anderson. Kuragari succeeded in becoming an anti-god and rampaged over villages killing innocent people. He wanted to rule the world and would destroy anyone who tried to stop him. The four heroes fought against him in a gruesome bloody battle. On the verge of their own death, they were able to weaken Kuragari and kill him. But in his final moments, Kuragari swore he would return.

A smile spread across his face and he gave out a laughter that sent chills down a spine. He stared deep into Isaac's eyes.

"You think you've won? You can kill me but I will return. I will be reborn again as one of your descendants. One of you heroes will be cursed. One of your inhuman descendants will continue my plans. I will rise again! I will destroy every member of your families! I WILL RULE OVER ALL OF YOU! THE WORLD WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Everyone around them seemed to be in celebration. The people promised to shower their heroes with gifts but their praises fell on death ears. This was no time to claim victory. Kuragari would return and terrorize the world once more.

"What are we going to do?" Christopher asked.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? Is he really going to return?" Israel questioned.

"We can't ignore his warning. If he does return, we need to be ready." Hiromi looked at Isaac, "What's your first order?"

"Me? You make it seem like I'm the leader."

"You're all we have left."

Isaac frowned. He turned back to the fallen anti-god. They were right. He would not let his fellow inhumans, his comrades, die in vain. Together, they must preserve the story and ensure the future inhumans would be protected.

Isaac Arendelle decided to create a school for gifted inhuman children where the children would train to be mighty heroes. His team members assisted him with the creation of the school. Hiromi designed and created weapons to help inhumans with their powers. Christopher wrote books about various powers, abilities, and weaknesses. Then, Israel designed costumes made of material that would help inhumans have better control of their powers.

Thus Arendelle High was established.

Along with the school, Isaac carved the story of Kuragari in stone. Signed by all four heroes, the story could only be seen by the human with the lightest heart. The stone was hidden underground. It was rumored to be under the school. The story of the possible reincarnation weighed heavily on the minds of the generations of heroes. What would they do if the prophecy proved true?

Eight hundred years later, that day came.


	2. Akumura's

Chapter Two

"Okay, Mei stand here and we'll get started."

Sasuke Akumura helped his pregnant wife may onto the platform, "I don't see why we have to do this. This reincarnation thing has never shown up in over eight hundred years!"

Agdar Arendelle rolled his eyes, "Sasuke, you know it's mandatory. Every child born in our families must be checked. My wife went through it as well."

"Is this safe for the children?" Mei asked eyeing the machine cautiously. She was carrying twins after all.

"The A62 is completely safe Mei. We used it on Idun, Alice, and Ida. Every child was born normally."

"Except they have powers," Sasuke joked.

"Very funny, anyways, we're just going to scan you and if it detects any Dark Form powers, it will alert us," Agdar informed. He pressed a few button and green light appeared. The beam swept over Mei up, down, and side to side.

"See anything?"

Agdar shook his head, "Give it a moment to process the data. Mei can sit down now."

Sasuke lead his wife to a nearby seat. The couple chatted idly to each other as Agdar viewed the results. He could see the scans of the two children and his heart stopped. No, this can't be. Not them…

"Hey Agdar, can we get going?"

"Actually Sasuke, can you stay for a moment?"

"Sure, Mei, wait for me outside."

Sasuke helped Mei up and she waddled out the door. He couldn't help chuckling before approaching his friend. He noticed the atmosphere had gotten grim and he could hear Agdar's thoughts become troubled. Agdar's face looked devastated.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry…"

It seemed like time had halted as Sasuke tried to process the words rampaging through Agdar's mind, "What are you saying?"

"The A62 detected the Dark Form in one of your children."

"Which twin?"

"I believe the female one."

"Astrid…" he whispered. His daughter. His poor daughter.

"I understand this is hard to accept. I'm sorry. I'll let you tell Mei before I make a report to the council."

"NO! Agdar, you cannot tell a soul about this!"

"What? I have to-"

"No, you don't. It's safer if the council doesn't know."

"Sasuke, we cannot disobey orders. For years, we've been preparing for the day the reincarnation would appear. It's for the best interest for the world. The council knows what they're doing."

"So you expect me just to hand her over!"

"They'll kill you. They might even kill Mei if you refuse. You have to tell them."

"They'll kill my daughter!"

Agdar glanced down, "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke stepped away from Agdar. He turned away and supported himself on the nearby table. He gripped the edge tightly, knuckles turned white.

"How old is Elsa?"

"My daughter, Elsa? She's three months." Agdar answered.

"Would you kill her for the sake of your duty?"

"I don't understand."

Sasuke turned to face him, "If Elsa had been the reincarnation or if the council had ordered you to kill her, would you do it?" Agdar remained silent. After a moment, Sasuke continued, "My father told me there are two types of people in this world. There are those who do what they're told with no questions asked. The others, stay true themselves. I never understood why our families had to act like we must follow a predetermined path, keep our heads down, and obey every order. We didn't choose to be cursed by Kuragari yet each generation was kept under a watchful eye. I prefer to live under my own standards not the council's standards."

Agdar stared at his friend. The words sunk into his mind. Was he no more than a pawn to the council? His mind said he must follow his orders but Agdar couldn't bear to watch the betrayal in his friends' eyes. What do I choose?

"Please, just give us a few days. At least a week so we can process the news. Mei doesn't even know yet," Sasuke pleaded.

Agdar nodded, "I'll visit you in a week. We can discuss the next decision then."

Sasuke walked out the door leaving Agdar alone. The faint beep of the A62 filling the silent air.

The Akumura's home became a dismal place. Sasuke watched his wife cry to herself as she became more broken every day. How could they sacrifice their baby girl? Her life would end before she was even born.

The week passed before their eyes. With a weak attempt to prepare for Agdar's arrival, Mei and Sasuke watched the clock tick down the minutes. This was their last chance to save their baby. Convince their friend to spare the child or prepare for the meeting with the council, these were their final options.

"He's here," Sasuke announced. He heard the whirlwind of thoughts inside his friend's mind. Wait… there were other voices, other thoughts. Sasuke shot up from his seat, "There are other people."

"He's brought the council?" Mei exasperated.

"He said he would give us time!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth. Thankful for his telekinesis, he stormed to the door as Mei turned herself invisible. Maybe she could be the last hope for her children. The knock on the wooden door echoed in the silent house. Sasuke opened it just a crack to scan the people he may need to fight off. His gaze landed on Agdar and swept over…

The door flew open, "Ida, Alice?"

Both women waved shyly. Sasuke allowed his friends to enter his home. Ida Sutherland and Alice Bjorgman were also a part of the four families. Agdar must have told them about the baby. All four entered the living room and found it empty. Sasuke called to Mei, and then she appeared out of thin air. Ida and Alice rushed to Mei's side and comforted the weeping women. Sasuke turned to Agdar.

"I had to tell them. They're our friends," he simply said. Sasuke nodded. They all settled on the couches and chairs sitting in silence. After the tension became too suffocating to bear, Mei spoke softly.

"There has to be another way. "

"I wish there was," Agdar said.

"My daughter is not dangerous. We'll raise her to be good. She'll be a hero like us."

"We can't take the risk."

Sasuke clenched his fist, "I think we can." He stood up before his friends, "My daughter will be a hero. A savior for humankind not this monster you think she is. She will bring light not darkness. And I will go to great lengths to protect both my children."

"Do you really think it can be the savior of the world, the reincarnation of Kuragari?" Agdar questioned.

He looked his friend deep in the eyes, "Not as Kuragari's reincarnation, but as in Astrid Akumura."

All the women looked at Agdar for his response. He stood up to match his friend's gaze, "It's going to be difficult. You know this."

"I know."

"Then I'll help you. I'll keep your daughter safe."

"So will I," Ida broke in.

Alice squeezed Mei's shoulder, "Me too."

Tears ran down Mei's face as she smiled for the first time in days. Sasuke pulled Agdar into a hug, "Thank you for giving her chance."

For now Astrid Akumura was safe. Her secret would be hidden away.

Another cry escaped from Mei as she clutched her stomach. Sasuke hurried to throw his arm around her and had his wife lean on him. He tried to carry her out of the car. Both struggled over the uneven ground of the woods to get to the cabin. Mei nearly fell when another contraction hit. Sasuke used his telekinesis to hold her up and pushed on to the hideout. Once inside, Sasuke assisted Mei to the bed. His heart beating out his chest, the panicked man ran through the house for towels, water, anything to prepare for the twins. What if something goes wrong? What will happen to the twins? Or her?

Sasuke would give anything to take Mei to Agdar's facility or even a regular hospital but that wasn't an option when you're a wanted man. Somehow the council discovered the Akumura's were hiding the reincarnation of Kuragari. Now they wanted their heads. Labeled as dangerous traitors, they ordered Mei and Sasuke should be killed on sight. If the twins were born, they both would be captured and delivered to the council. Agdar found them a hideaway in the woods so they could plan an escape from Arendelle. No one thought Mei would go into labor early.

"It's okay my love. I'm here," Sasuke whispered gripping her hand.

"I think it's time," Mei grunted. Sasuke nodded and helped her get into position. Mei started to push; her yells and groans filling the air. A small cry followed soon after.

"It's Astrid," Sasuke announced. He placed the flailing baby on the pile of blankets nearby and covered her. Another round of pushes and their son, Axel, was born two minutes later. Sasuke did his best to clean up the newborns but he kept glancing at Mei. She was so pale. There was so much blood.

"Mei, are-"

Loud humming cut off his question. Sasuke froze. He stared up at the ceiling listening. Aircrafts. Have they found us?

"Sasuke," Mei called weakly. Sasuke snapped his attention back to his surroundings and placed the twins into his wife's arms. Over their crying, he told Mei he needed to check on something then he would return. Mei carefully rocked the babies softly whispering gentle words in their ears. She stared at their faces. Astrid and Axel, my beautiful children. Tears blurred her vision as she spoke to the twins; there wasn't much time left.

"I wanted to see you grow and watch you turn into the wonderful heroes I know you will be. Be brave, always stay true to your heart, and remember I love you."

She felt herself fade; the darkness began to close in when Sasuke rushed back in the room.

"They're… here," Sasuke panted. "The security… system should hold… them off. Are you-" he cut himself off. His wife was so pale and weak.

"Sasuke look at our children. Aren't they beautiful?" she spoke softly with a weak smile. Sasuke nodded. She motioned for her husband to come closer so he sat by her side. Mei placed Astrid in his arms then pulled off her scarf to wrap around her daughter. She proceeded to take off the necklace from underneath her shirt and put it on Axel. Sasuke couldn't comprehend what she was doing. She gripped his arm with tears streaming down her face. Mei barely hanging on, her chest moved up and down slowly, she struggled to speak.

"So they'll have something from me." She looked between her son and daughter, "I know I can't be there for you but even through the dark times just remember I'll always be with you. Keep the scarf and necklace in memory of me and you'll never be alone. This world might be a scary place but I know you'll be strong. You are our children after all. No matter what happens, keep your heads high. I love you Astrid, Axel."

Mei broke down in sobs while Sasuke trembled from his own silent sobs. He couldn't accept the reality he was going to face. No, I can't lose her. They need their mother. I need her. The house violently shook from the explosions outside. Mei handed Axel to Sasuke and lay back down.

"Go now. Take them and get out of here."

"Mei-"

"Please! There's nothing you can do for me anymore," Mei protested. She reached out and touched her husband's face, "You've done so much for me. You're the love of my life and the father of our beautiful twins. I couldn't be happier. Now, please go and promise you'll keep them safe. I love you."

"I will," he promised. Sasuke quickly kissed her for the last time. When he pulled away, Mei's eyes were already closed so he rose up from the bed. In the corner, Sasuke used his powers to keep his twins in the air as he removed the tile from the floor. Underneath, the tunnel to their freedom lay before them. He turned once more to Mei. Peacefully, she lay in the piles of sheets.

"Thank you," he whispered. Sasuke climbed down, the crying babies followed after him and landed in his arms. He raced down the tunnel in hope he could outrun the soldiers. No one would hurt his children. He emerged from underground and checked his surroundings. The chaos erupted from the front of the house so Sasuke sprinted into the woods. He held the twins close as ran through the trees and once he felt safe, he began to walk.

"I don't care what the others say. You're my children and I'll protect you with my life and no matter what path you take I'll always love you and I know you'll both make me proud."

Distracted by his speech to the twins, he barely heard the twig snap. He turned around sharply and found a group of inhumans standing behind him. A siren went off; they had alerted the other inhuman soldiers.

The captain stepped forward, "Sasuke Akumura, you're under arrest for disobeying orders from the heroes' council and harboring the reincarnation of Kuragari. Give up and hand over the children or fight and die trying."

A high ultimatum but there was only one choice for Sasuke. He placed the twins by a tree and created a force field. The purple-blue glow shimmered as the inhumans attacked with their powers. Fire blasted, giant spikes shot out, and even gunshots were fired. Sasuke raised one hand to keep the force field up as he maneuvered his other hand. Weapons were ripped out the soldiers' hands and turned against them. Sasuke tried to concentrate on their minds but too many voices pushed him back. He could only do so much. As he controlled the weapons, he felt his energy start to waste away. No, stay strong. Axel and Astrid need you to stay strong. His vision blurred, his limbs became heavy, and his powers began to take energy from his own life source. You... have to…

Sasuke buckled and his knees hit the floor. The force field flickered then faded away exposing the Akumura's. He still had control of the weapons. He might be able to- A strangled yell came from Sasuke as a ray shot at him from afar. He heard a clatter of weapons smack the ground. When he looked up, an inhuman man carried a slender dark gun, the one that had the ability to temporary remove inhumans powers. Sasuke was defenseless.

"Give up now Akumura."

"N-no."

"So be it."

"STOP!"

Heads turned to the scream across the clearing and Sasuke weakly glanced to the side to see Agdar running at full speed.

"Stop! Do not harm them!" Agdar shouted once more. The Captain began to argue that the decision was both unwise and unsafe. Sasuke spotted an inhuman aiming his hands at the twins so did Agdar.

"I order you to stop! The children must be kept alive!"

"I'm ending that creature before it ends us!" the man yelled.

"NO!" Gathering the little energy he had left, Sasuke threw his body in front of the twins at the same time the quarter wide spikes flew out of the inhuman's hands. He shielded his children as the spikes struck his body one at a time. Ten ran along his chest towards his abdomen, blood leaking from each point. Agdar screamed his name as he raced towards his friend. Sasuke hit the ground knees first but Agdar caught him from falling any further. Sasuke coughed violently and blood sputtered from his mouth spilling down his chin.

"Agdar, you haven't changed even after all these years. Ever since we were young you've been a spoiled brat but the kindest person of all," Sasuke said hoarsely. After another bloody cough, his face became serious,

"Agdar, please carry out my final wish."

"Yes?" Agdar croaked unable to fight his tears.

"I promised Mei I protect our children. Please keep that promise for the both of us. Take care of Astrid and Axel and please keep them safe."

"Y-yes, I will. For you and Mei, I'll protect them. I'll protect my niece and nephew with my life."

Sasuke smiled at his friend's promise, "T-tell them w-we love-ed them with al-all our…"

Tears ran down Agdar's face as Sasuke's head went limp and shut his eyes. Agdar finished the sentence in a shaky voice.

"With all our heart…"


	3. legendary council

Chapter Three

Angry voices mingled together as they crashed against the walls of the wide room. Members sat in the risers off to the sides arguing amongst themselves. A loud creak somewhat quieted the crowd as the Legendary Council entered. Directed by the guards, they took their seats in the back center of the room. There were five Elders, each of their faces hidden by the hood of their robe. No one knew their faces as they sought to keep their identity a secret.

"Silence!" a voice boomed from the center Elder. His command echoed throughout the entire room as the inhumans immediately quieted.

"Bring in Agdar Arendelle."

The doors to the chamber opened once more. A group of inhuman guards marched forward. In their protective circle, Agdar, accompanied by his wife Idun, walked along with them. The couple each held a twin in their arms cradling them protectively. Murmurs arose from the crowd. Their gazes followed the Arendelle's as they finally approached the Elder's. The guards stepped aside to allow Agdar and Idun to step forward. Idun pressed Axel closer to her chest. She could feel the burn of their stares from the shadows of their hoods.

"Which one is the reincarnation of Kuragari?" a female asked.

Agdar took a step forward, "I hold Astrid Akumura."

"Is it confirmed that the child is the true reincarnation?"

"Yes, we detected the Dark Form."

The Elders turned to one another. A shared whispered between and then they faced him.

"We now order you to hand over the child to the council. It is decided the child will be disposed of before her powers develop."

An encouraging cry rose from the inhumans. Agdar backed away from the Elders.

Another spoke, "The other twin will be spared and live under the council's watch."

"No."

Silence.

"What did you say?"

"I refuse to agree to these conditions," Agdar repeated.

"It is not your place to decide what will become of this... monstrosity!"

"This is a child you speak of!" Agdar shouted. "She is no monster! She is Astrid Akumura! She is the daughter of Sasuke and Mei Akumura, who you MURDERED!"

"STAND DOWN! How dare you disrespect your council? There you hold the destruction of our kind and yet you stand against us?"

The inhumans began to shout out.

Get rid of it!

Kuragari will destroy us all!

Kill the monster!

"My friends sacrificed themselves to keep her alive. I promised to protect and keep both twins alive. I will not let you kill her. This is wrong."

"Then what do you propose we do with that monster?"

Agdar stared at the babe in his arms, "My friends knew what powers their child held but they believed in a different future for her. I also believe in their vision." He faced the council once more, "She will grow to be a hero. Not a monster. We can train her to fight for good and she can be the savior for both humans and inhumans. We can change her fate. We can write a better future. If only you can see, Astrid can be the key to defeat evil instead of being evil."

One Elder stood up. He directed his words to Astrid as if they were the only ones in the room.

"That creature's nature is not to be good. Its nature is pure chaos and mass destruction. Do expect us to risk the lives of other inhumans because you have hope? You already lost your comrades for the sake of this monster. There is no guarantee you can control the power it possesses."

"There is hope. Before the Akumura's... loss, I created a device using the same mechanics from the A62, the machine that detects the Dark Form. The device is a container that will seal any power including Astrid's," Agdar explained. "I propose we raise her and train her to use her powers. Under my care, I can study her strengths and weaknesses, what can advance her powers, and reveal the truths of the Dark Form. If you kill her, Kuragari might reincarnate again but can intercept this and try to find a way to end this curse."

"What if she gets out of control?"

"The A62 will remove half of her powers. This way, Astrid cannot undergo Kuragari's transformation. As long as she is in my care, everything will be handled."

The Elders turned to each other once more. Their hushed whispers matched the ones in the crowd. Idun stood closer to her husband as the babies both started to whine. Agdar's heart pounded against his chest as he waited for the decision. He prayed he and his wife did not have fight their way out of here. Then, the Elders all nodded before they turn their attention back to the Arendelle's.

"We have decided to allow...

"Astrid Akumura," Idun pointed.

"Yes, Astrid Akumura to live. She will be kept alive under high security along with her brother. They will be locked away from society until the age of eight. Then they can receive visitors." Before Agdar let out a breath of relief, they continued.

"But if anything goes wrong and you do not live up to your promises to control the reincarnation, the council will have the right to remove your powers and imprison you. Your wife, your daughter, and any other children you have will be exiled and may also have their power stripped away. Do you agree with these conditions?"

Agdar looked at his wife. Idun gave him a weak smile and nodded. They both needed to make sacrifices for the twins.

"We agree."

"Then let it be known that the reincarnation of Kuragari will live under the watch of Agdar Arendelle and the Elders of the Legendary Council. The decision has been made!"

A flash of light sealed the proclamation. An uproar of angry voices shouted as soon as the decision was made. Agdar and Idun turned holding the twins close and marched out the door.


	4. And They Arrive

Chapter Four

Eighteen years later…

Anna jolted up from her bed at the fervent knocks at her door. Her teal eyes refused to open.

"Anna! Sweetie, you have to get up now!"

"D-don't worry Gerda," she yawned. "I've been up for…" her head began to droop.

Another pound at the door made the strawberry blonde groan and she threw her legs off the side of the bed. She trudged her way to the door pulling it open. Anna pushed her wild bed head out of her eyes so she could finally see Gerda.

"Come downstairs. I have breakfast ready. Hurry and eat so you're not late for school."

"Do I have to go? A hero deserves a break too!" Anna whined.

Gerda smirked, "You're not a hero yet. Now get your behind in the kitchen."

She groaned once more and reluctantly followed her caretaker. When Anna made her way into the kitchen, she saw her sister, Elsa, already seated, dressed, and groomed.

"Good morning, Anna," she greeted.

Anna plopped in a chair beside her, "Morning."

Gerda pushed a plate in front of both girls. The older woman smiled as she watched them. She found quite funny how different these two girls were even though they were only a year apart. While Anna dug heartily into her pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Elsa ate small portions of each but like always, ended up sticking with her coffee.

"Anna, hurry and clean yourself up so I can take you two to school," Gerda ordered.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Anna asked.

"They had an important meeting this morning," Elsa answered.

"Okay, I'll be quick. Very quick."

Elsa knew that smile, "Anna, don't you-"

Too late. Anna darted forward disappearing into a blur causing a gust of wind that whipped up napkins and silverware. Elsa squeaked and jumped up. She frowned at her coffee mug which had frozen solid in her hands. So much for breakfast, she thought. The platinum blonde checked if her hair had remained in her braided bun as her sister returned in a blink of an eye. She was dressed and had her hair in her signature twin braids.

"Having super speed is a blessing," Anna smiled.

Icy blue eyes glared at her, "More like a nuisance."

"Oh shush. Don't be cold like your powers," Anna pointed to mug.

"Enough darlings, let's get you two to school," Gerda intervened as she ushered the sisters out the door.

"KRISTOFF!"

The burly blonde man glanced from the sidewalk to see a car pass by and Anna waving at him from the window. He rolled his eyes but waved back at the cheery redhead. The car stopped and she popped out the door and ran into his arms. He hugged back gently careful not to crush her as a blush rose in his cheeks. He turned even redder when he caught the eye of Elsa's smirk directed towards them. They broke away and waited for Elsa catch up to them.

They've all been best friends since they were little. Being a part of the legendary families, it's hard not know each other. Still, Elsa knew there was a little more than friendship between her sister and best friend, even if they were too stubborn to admit it.

"Good morning, Mr. Bjorgman," Elsa mocked.

"Will you escort us to the high school?" Anna asked following her sister's act.

"Me? Escort the Arendelle sisters? Why, how could I refuse?" Kristoff joined.

They all walked in the gigantic building giggling. Numerous of inhuman children crowded the hallways. Arendelle High was a special school responsible for the training of young inhumans. Named after their founder Isaac Arendelle, the sisters were well known by many teachers because of their last name. At least they didn't face it alone. Kristoff was a descendant of Christopher Bjorgman and there was-

"ANDERSON!"

A tall red head sprinted down the hall at full speed dodging behind a row of lockers. Three huge muscular students stormed into the hallway in complete anger.

"Where is he?" one roared.

From the side, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa all stared at boy being hunted down. He sent them a wink then closed his eyes. Immediately, his tall stature shrunk down, green eyes turn brown, and reddish hair changed to brown. After his transformation, he stepped out and joined the group. The three angry guys stomped through the crowds of people overlooking each and every group. Soon they left the area and the now brunette boy raised his hand.

"Alright, I lost them. Up top!"

"Hans what did you do?" Kristoff groaned.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I happened to take form of one of those guys and kissed his girlfriend? But I'm not sure."

"Hans!"

"What? It's not a big deal. He'll get over it."

Yes, Hans Anderson the descendant of Israel Anderson. With the power of Metamorphosis, he became a big prankster using his powers to trick others or sneak into places. He wasn't that bad of a guy but could be really annoying at times. Also, trouble always seemed to follow him.

He transformed back into himself, "So how is your morning?"

"Uneventful it seems," Elsa commented.

"Really? You didn't hear about the meeting?"

"The one this morning?" Anna answered.

"Yeah, it was super important. My mom went."

"Hey, so did mine," Kristoff added.

"Why did they need all our families? I wonder what they're talking about," Anna said.

"I'm surprised Hans isn't sneaking in right now to find out," Elsa teased.

"Are you serious? My mom would kill me! She'd spot me from a mile away in disguise. Besides, I might have an idea about what it is."

Hans leaned forward and all three moved in to listen.

"It's…" he lunged at them, "KURAGARI!"

All of them jumped back in fear as Hans laughed. Kristoff shoved him causing him to hit the ground.

"Hey watch it super strength! You're going to kill me," Hans whined as he got up.

Anna punched him in the shoulder, "You're such a jerk!"

"Ow! Look, I'm just guessing."

"I doubt it. It's been over eight hundred years. Don't you think the reincarnation would have appeared by now?" Kristoff questioned.

"It's a possibility."

Elsa finally cut in, "As much as I want to play guessing games, we have exams to study for."

The three friends groaned in unison.

"Aw, Els, we studied yesterday!" Anna complained.

"No, I studied yesterday. You were watching TV until Mom and Dad yelled at you. C'mon, we can go to the library."

"I should head to the training center and get ready for the battles," Kristoff decided.

"Oh, maybe we can meet you there later. I could use some training," Anna stated.

"I'm going to go get doughnuts from the teacher's lounge," Hans declared. "See you guys."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off leaving his friends shaking their heads.

* * *

><p>They stood together outside the two double doors. They had no memories of their first visit and what chaos they ensued but this meeting would be different. This time only the Legendary Council and respective families would be there. This time they could speak for themselves. Axel looked down at his shoes and pulled at his necklace.<p>

"Don't fidget with that, you'll break it," Astrid scolded.

"Aren't you nervous?" Axel asked.

"I have no tolerance for that emotion. I never had the opportunity to be nervous."

"I don't know. You sound nervous to me."

She only shrugged in response and tightened the black scarf around her neck. She checked her right arm to ensure the black bandages covered the red markings of her reincarnation. She prepared herself for this important moment and hoped her strength would ease her brother as well.

"Axel? Astrid?"

They turned and saw Agdar walking over to them. He gave Axel a hug and patted Astrid's shoulder. He knew she hated touch. The pat made her a bit uncomfortable even after all the years they had known him. Agdar smiled at them taking in the sight. He couldn't believe these were the babies he held over eighteen years ago. With their jet black hair and blue-grey eyes, the twins looked so much like their parents. His eyes watered slightly, If only they were here right now.

"Are they ready to receive us?" Astrid questioned.

Agdar nodded, "Yes, follow me."

The trio faced the doors and they slowly opened. Together they marched down the long runway to the table with five thrones. The Legendary Council was seated, their faces still hidden beneath their hoods. Beside them were Idun Arendelle, Alice Bjorgman, and Ida Anderson. Once they reached the Council, Agdar gave the twins a nod and took his seat. There was eerie silence.

"Are you Astrid and Axel Akumura?" one council man spoke.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"It is stated that you wish to leave the facility."

"We are of age now. By my side, Axel has learned to master his powers. I have also learned to control my ability. I have endured countless tests and experiments. I have even faced the darkness of myself and others. I believe I am capable to accept some freedom in return and use my powers for others," Astrid reasoned.

"So, do you seek to be hero?" another asked.

"I seek the path of good. I want to remove the image of evil and darkness and prove I am more than a curse. I am capable of becoming a hero if you decide that is my appropriate placement in this world."

One member looked at Agdar, "What is your perspective on this demand?"

Agdar stood, "Over the years, I watched her battle against her own powers and the darkness it held. Even through the toughest training, she kept fighting with the most harmful injuries. Astrid has proved time and time again she will not let her powers overcome her. We have collected data on every aspect of her Dark Form and helped make this transition easy for her. I do believe she is ready to use her powers to help the world."

The Council members all whispered among each other. Astrid watched in annoyance and crossed her arms. Axel shifted on his feet. He had a better chance of being released than his sister. He was normal. A regular inhuman but, he would refuse to leave if Astrid couldn't. He was offered many times to leave the facility but he loved his sister and refused to leave her behind. They only had each other in this world. His twin would never be alone. Finally, the Council turned back to them.

"With your statements and evidence from the labs of Agdar Arendelle, we have decided. Both of you will attend Arendelle high and we view how you act around other inhumans. There you will train to master your skills for the greater good. If you are successful, you will be assigned to a team. During this time, we will watch every single move you make. Any slip up will result in both of you being locked up forever and never will you see the world again. Do you accept these terms?"

Astrid frowned. Why should her brother be punished for her actions? There was no logic in that statement. She wanted to argue but Axel stepped forward.

"I agree."

"And you Astrid?"

"… I agree."

"Then we shall take a vote before this decision is permanent. Raise your hand in favor of the Akumura's release."

Only two members fully agreed but the three families all raised their hands. It was settled.

"Then it shall be known, Astrid and Axel Akumura will train to become heroes. The decision has been made!"

A flash of light sealed the proclamation. The families hurried to the twins and tried to hold their excitement for them. Astrid only accepted a stiff hug from her brother but shook the other's hands. Still, if you looked close enough, a very small smile formed on her lips.

They were free.


End file.
